Music and Flashbacks
by SnowWhiteeeeee
Summary: Who said that girls cant ride skateboards as good as guys? Who said a girl and a guy cant be just friends? Who said this and who said that? Well f**k you for talking P.S. THIS IS AN ORIGINAL BOOK ITS NOT FROM A NEED SO BEAUTIFUL! I MADE UP THIS BOOK COMPLETELY SO YEA,
1. Chapter 1

Flashbacks...

Chapter 1

I Wake up to the sound of rain batting against my window, making the little drop sounds they usually do during fall making the streets even gloomier then they usually are. I turn over facing my alarm clock to find it's only 5 in the morning, I groan wishing I could learn how to sleep longer. Knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep I pull myself out of bed pushing the blanket back, I head downstairs jumping onto the couch wondering if any good cartoons actually could be on. I grab the remote turning the TV on and _yay _SpongeBob is on, my mind trails off to the first time I watched SpongeBob.

**Flashback to when they were 9...**

"**Move over!" I scream at Justin "you take up enough room already" I tease him "hey watch it Mack", I stick my tongue out "what you wanna watch" he asked me turning his attention back to the TV "how about a show about a sponge" I say sarcastically "ok" "there's a show about a sponge?" he nods "this should be interesting" I say leaning back on his couch.**

**End of flashback...**

_Man we were so little then _I think after getting off the couch to get some cereal, I grab the bowl and cereal pouring it in then filling it with milk, walking back over I grab a spoon and sit back down curling up.

After a an hour I put my dishes in the sink then walking up the stairs, I go into my room locking the door to make sure my pesky brother won't be able to get in. My IPhone goes off as I turn around and I walk to it picking it up, I check the message.

**Renee: Hey almost ready?**

**Me: Dude it's 7 I have time**

**Renee: OK whatever you say see u at school **

**Me: See u then freak**

**Renee: Watch it**

**Me: Bye now**

And that's how our usual conversation goes.

I grab an old pair of ripped skinny jeans and an old pink Floyd t-shirt, I throw on a sweater then my skate shoes. I look in the mirror and role my eyes _I'm a poor excuse for a girl _I think looking at myself, my phone goes off again.

**Justin: Hey**

**Me: OH finally a text saying hey ;)**

**Justin: Almost ready remember I've got tryouts**

**Me: Right meet me at my front in 10**

**Justin: Always, see u then Mack**

I grab my skateboard running out the door "Mackayla!" I hear my mom scream turning around "what are you wearing?" "Clothes mom" she shakes her head at me and walks back up the stairs, I open the door stepping out seeing Justin waiting at the end of the sidewalk. I jump on my skateboard riding down to him "hey" "took you long enough" I push him playfully "whatever pretty boy" I say riding off I hear his skateboard close behind me.

We reach the school around 8 I see Renee waiting on her phone _of course_ I think, "Sup" I say reaching her jumping off my skateboard and holding it to my side, "come on were gonna be late" I just roll my eyes and walk into the school with Renee since Justin has tryouts. "So what you doing this year" I say reaching our lockers "not sure yet" she says putting her books in her bags "you?" She asks me "as usual nothing" "why don't you try out for chorus this year?" my eyes look down "no".

**Flashback to when she was 11**

**Me and my dad were singing into spoons as we cooked dinner for mom and Jamie well they were out, "If you liked it then you should a put a ring on it!" we kept singing single ladies as we stirred the pasta. We finished singing and started laughing "Mackayla what an angel of a daughter I have" I just laugh "only because of you!" "can you go grab the sauce from the cupboard" I nod going towards the cupboard. I smell smoke and turn towards my dad "Dad!" he turns around "what?" I point my finger to the stove which was now catching fire, I scream as the fire grows bigger he runs towards me "come on!" he yells grabbing my hand pulling me to the window, because the fire was now on the floor he lifts me up and I crawl out still holding his hand I try pulling him up but he falls back into the fire...**

**End of flashback**

I remember the promise I made later that night, I would never sing again.

"Come on please" "I said no Renee!" _she wasn't here when I was 11 she still doesn't know, _"I've got to get to class" I say swinging my bag over my shoulder she frowns and heads the other direction going to her class.

**2****nd**** period**

A crackle comes over the speakers during English, the teacher motions quiet so we can hear the announcement "Hello kids! It's a new year and that means new students!" he says perky like always "So to give a welcoming were having a meeting in the gym after lunch so we can all get to know 1 another see you all there then". I roll my eyes then continue my class.

**Lunch**

Me, Justin and Renee sit under our tree eating lunch "I wonder who the new freaks will be this year" Justin says taking a bite of his sandwich, Renee looks at him "so that's what you guys called me a few years again?" She says a little hurt, "yup" I mutter spinning my wheel on my skateboard "well then" she says eating a brownie "good to know" she says with her mouth full of it. The bell goes off meaning for everyone to now meet at the field to meet the new kids "this should be fun" I say putting a piece of gum in my mouth "agreed" Justin mutters walking with me and Renee to the field, we take a seat near the front so we can get a good view of the new freaks I sit between Justin and Renee because for some reason they don't exactly have a liking to each other. Principal Reynolds walks up to the stage which they put on the field for the meeting today clearly, there's around 6 new kids with him 2 girls and 4 guys. "Hello kids after I finish talking you'll have the rest of today to mingle out here with refreshments and snacks just so we can all settle in to each other's company for the rest of the year" he says looking at us, he introduces everybody "this is Violet" he says pointing to the first girl with light brown hair she waves at us. He introduces the rest to us then after we all get up and just talk I guess, I see Violet off to the edge standing there looking lost "look at her" I say nodding my head to her they just shrug and then after the rest of school hours we finally are set free.

Me and Justin grab our boards and bags then walk out with them, Renee's off somewhere with her other friends and me and Justin head to the park like usual. "So what homework you get this time" he says sitting down on the bench, I sit next to him "none luckily you?" I ask he holds up a zero, "ok that gives us time to skate" I say pointing to the skate park "you're on" we drop our bags down and head to the skate park...

* * *

**A/N**

**Heres a brief look at the charecters**

**Mackayla (Mack) Has dark brown hair and doesn't usually wear makeup shes more of a skater chick and wears skater clothes (BEST FRIENDS WITH JUSTIN)**

**Justin: Has light brown hair with blue eyes, He's rides a skateboard and dresses like a skater (BEST FRIENDS WITH MACK) **

**Renee: Black hair with darkers skin and brown eyes, is a fashion lover and loves to write books (FRIENDS WITH MACK) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It started to go get dark out so me and Justin headed home when we reached my house the street lamps were on, "ok I'll see you tomorrow" I say hopping off my board "always" I smile and we just stand there for a little "well I better get going in" I say he nods and rides off. I open the gate heading in "Mackayla! Where have you been its almost 10" she says frustrated "whatever" I say dropping my bag, I start heading up the stairs when she stops me "don't whatever me young lady you have some explaining to do" "want some explaining?" she nods and puts her hands on her hips "I was at the skate park with Justin where else would I be" "why can't you hang out with girls for once?" I just shake my head and continue going up the stairs to my room.

I throw myself onto my bed picking up my IPhone seeing messages from Renee

**Renee: Dude where r u?!**

**Renee: HELLO?!**

**Renee: Ur mom called my house asking where u r**

**Renee: ANSWER ME**

**Me: I was at the skate park calm down**

**Renee: -_- seriously**

**Me: yea I'm going to take a shower ttyl **

**Renee: Whatever bye. **

I get up leaving my IPhone on my pillow and going into the washroom with my boxers and tank top, I turn the shower on then get in letting the water run into my hair. After like 20 minutes I get out putting on my boxers and tank top then leave the washroom.

I run my hands through my hair then brush it out with my fingers, my IPhone goes off once again, and I sigh getting up.

**Justin: Hey **

**Me: My mom was so pissed**

**Justin: Why?**

**Me: Because I got home at 10 and she didn't know where I was**

**Justin: Wow just tell her you were with me**

**Me: I did and she said I need to hang out with girls**

**Justin: Wow ur not gonna ditch me are you we've been friends since we were 8**

I remember how we became friends

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE 8**

**Me and Lyla were building a sandcastle and talking about how we were going to grow up to be friends forever. "Yea we could buy a real castle Macka" I nodded as the younger Justin came running through our sandcastle "Hey!" I screamed at him "what was that for" Lyla screamed back "nothing just to annoy you" he said high-fiving his friends, I pushed him back and laughed as his friends did, he pulled my hair and I pulled some of his. After we were sent to the principal's office we became friends he said "you know I think we could be friends"**

**End of flashback**

I finally think of an answer

**Me: No friends forever (:**

**Justin: Good you bitch ;)**

**Me: Miss Bitch to you**

**Justin: I'll be then ;)**

**Me: Yup we'll have little bitches XD**

**Justin: Of course **

**Me: Anyways night **

**Justin: Night 3**

My eyes widen as I see the heart _why did he send a heart? _I think _he's obviously just kidding around, _I turn my IPhone off going to sleep.

My alarm goes off I open my eyes and look at the time "Wow I actually woke up at 7 for once" I think talking to no one in particular, I throw on my grey sweats and a black green day hoodie putting my hair up and throwing on vans. I grab my IPhone

**Me: hey girl**

**Renee: Are you ready?**

**Me: Yup see you at school**

**Renee: Definitely**

**Me: C u then**

I find a message from Justin and reply right away

**Justin: Sup **

**Me: My house u have 5 minutes**

**Justin: Meow **

**Me: Woof **

I send a dog emoji then run down stairs grabbing a apple and eating it quickly then running outside, I see him he yells "you forgot something" he points to his skate board, I hit my forehead running back in grabbing it. "Ha sorry" "it's ok come on" we ride to school I run into Renee "do you mind?" she says sarcastically "no do you?" I say back, she rolls her eyes "come on its gonna rain and were going to be late". Renee starts walking and me and Justin try not to laugh and follow her down the hall, Violet the new kid comes up to us "um do you guys know where room 104 is? I'm a little lost" she says shyly "yea" I reply "could you possibly show me" "well I'm going to be late enough but Justin is in that class he'll show you" Justin nods "catch you later Mack" I nod going off to my class.

**Justin's P.O.V**

"So your one of the new kids" she nods holding her books to her chest I nod "cool" she nods "so you're in science with me I guess" I nod I walk into the closet sitting by myself like usual she goes to the front of the class to talk to Mr. Lials, he nods towards the back she looks at the ground and nods. _Greaaat just great_ I think she takes a seat next to me with her head down "so are you and that skater chic an item?" she asks I snort "no why would you think that?" "the way you guys look at each other dugh" "no were just friends" she nods, Then science carries on.

**Mackayla's P.O.V **

We all meet up at lunch but I bring my new old best friend, "Guys this Lyla my old best friend" I say smiling. **(A/N BTW Lyla has blonde hair blue eyes and freckles) **she waves "Lyla Renee, Renee Lyla" Renee sits there then waves. Justin says "long time no see" she just rolls her eyes "so are you 2 an item yet" she says sitting next to me, me and Justin look at each other and burst out laughing "I'll take that as a no" she says teasingly. Lunch goes by rather fast as we all chat up a storm barely touching our food, the bell goes off "ok well see you guys later" Lyla says being the first to get up then Renee does, her and Renee go off together me and Justin climb the tree waiting for everyone to leave. "Ready?" I say he nods and we jump out of the tree running off with our boards and once we reach the corner we take out his moms cell "what's the schools number again?" I tell him as he dials it. He talks deeply "Hello this is calling in for Justin" he listens then says "he felt sick so he came home I just wanted to sign out for him" "bye now" he hangs up. I take out my mom's cell and dial the number "hello this is Mrs. Dallas calling in for Mackayla my daughter" I say imitating her rather well "she fell down and came home I just wanted to let you know" "Ok have a wonderful day goodbye" I hang up and nod "ok now you have got to show me how you do that trick!" he nods "ok come on" we hop on our skateboards and ride down to the boardwalk which is one of the greatest places to do tricks. I sit down "I'll show you first ok?" I nod he starts riding down the boardwalk then once gets speed he jumps onto the ledge it starts to remind me of when he taught me how to ride a skateboard...

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE 14 (2 YEARS AGO)**

**I watched him ride his skateboard down the hill then back down "you have to teach me how to do that crap" I say amazed "Ok come here" he gets off his board "get on" I get on his skateboard, he puts his hands on my hips sending shivers down me but I ignore them "ready you want to put one foot down like you're on a scooter ok?" I nod "then once you get speed you can lift your foot up and just balance technically is the trick" and that's how I learned with his hands on my hips my hands holding onto his...**

**End of flashback**

I remember the way his hands felt on my hip "teach me how to ride the board again" I say all of a sudden he stops riding and looks at me "what? Why?" I shrug "just come on it will be fun" I say sweetly "please" he nods "Ok" I check the time its 6:00 _I didn't even realize how long we've been gone. _The sun starts to set when I get on his board, he puts his hands on my hip he explains again I stand there enjoying the moment. He stops talking "you listening?" he whispers "Hugh?" he just smiles.

**Violets P.O.V**

I snap a picture of Justin and Mackayla on the skateboard together with a smile on my face, I send a text of the image to him...

**Violet: Image sent**

**Violet: Unless you want everyone to know about this you'll go out with me and u can say i made u. Understood.**

**Justin: Who are you? O_o**

**Violet: This is Violet from school now do u understand me**

**Justin: Or else**

**Violet: or else a pretty nasty rumor starts about u and Mackayla dating and how u got her pregnant now do u accept my offer? Remember no telling anyone about this and u have to act like ur in love with me and take me to fall mixer **

**Justin...Fine**

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh yea 2 chapters in 1 day B)**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed these 2 chapters **

**Review please :)**

**-Becca ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**The song that Mackayla sings is not owned by me.**

**Song: It keeps getting better by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Mackayla's P.O.V**

"Hey who you texting?" I ask when he frowns locking his IPhone, he just shakes his head "no one I think we should probably head home so your mom doesn't freak on you" he says letting go of my waist. "Yea sure wanna come over and watch a movie in my basement?" "I can't I've got to go Mack see you tomorrow" and with that he rides away, I bite my lip picking up my skateboard riding home but I take a stop at star bucks. I put my board at my side walking in to see Lyla "oh hey" I say getting in line next to her the person behind me says "no cutting!" I stick the middle finger up "I see things haven't changed" she says almost laughing "Nope" I say smiling she goes up to order and I order with her, we pay then sit down on the chairs by the window. We sip our Coffee "can you still sing like an angel?" she's one of the people that was there for me like Justin, that I still feel comfortable singing around and plus I have major stage fright. "I'm not sure I haven't sang for a while" I say sipping my coffee "then you have got to!" "I-I-I don't know it depends" "ok how about tomorrow only in front of me" she says smiling "please!" I shake my head "fine" "ok see you tomorrow" she says getting up I wave bye.

I head back home and I get there around 8 "Mackayla is that you?" "yup mom guess what!" "What?" she says poking her head around the corner "Lyla's back" "really Hun that's great maybe you'll hang out with her instead of Justin for a little" "mom Justin's my best friend please get that through your head" she just nods and walks away, I roll my eyes going upstairs. I sit on my bean chair taking out my IPhone.

**Me: hey**

**Renee: what**

**Me: what's with the what?  
Renee: u like totally made me feel left out while you were hanging with Lyla**

**Me: How's that**

**Renee: -_-**

**Me: Whatever I thought you were actually a friend**

**Renee: Wow just wow I can't believe you said that**

**Me: Yea I did **

**Renee: At least I have more than 2 friends**

**Me: 3 **

**Renee: No 2 were not friends anymore**

**Me:.**

I throw my phone against the wall trying not to scream I jump on my bed planting my face in the pillow screaming. I get up picking up my phone seeing if it will still work, luckily it does and I lay back down texting Justin

**Me: Hey what u doing**

**Justin: Nm hbu?**

**Me: Renee's not my friend anymore she like spazzed on me about lunch**

**Justin: R u 4Real**

**Me: All the way**

**Justin: wow anyways I g2g so wanna hang tommo?**

**Me: Sure bye**

With nothing left to do I go to sleep earlier than usual...

I wake up around 5:30 remembering everything that happened yesterday and go downstairs putting my earphones in and start singing along as I pour my cereal

"_Someday I'm a super bitch up to my old tricks but it won't last forever, Next day I'm your super girl out to save the world and it keeps getting better!"_ I take a bite of my cereal then continue singing _"Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now make it sweet on the lips so it can know you out, shut up I don't care what you say!" "Yea baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet but you'll be loving it..." _I go back up stairs pulling on dark blue skinny jeans and a big black hoodie from my dad that's way too big for me. I pull out my IPhone asking Justin what time he wants to hang.

**Me: Hey u up?**

With no respond I remember he doesn't usually wake up on weekends till 9, I sigh not knowing what to do at the moment so I leave a note for my mom telling her where I'll be.

**Mom I'm going out for the day see you around dinner if any changes pop up I'll text you**

**Love, Mackayla xoxo**

I pull on my skating shoes and walk out the door with my board, not knowing where to go I ride to the boardwalk waiting for the sun to rise, I remember when my dad took me here to see it rise I haven't been here since the incident to scared to find out what it will be like without him. We used to go every Saturday...

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN SHE WAS 10...**

"**Dad why'd you wake me up this early?" I say tiredly "you'll see" we reach the end of the boardwalk sitting down, after a few minutes I see some light break through the crowds my eyes stay glued to it. I watch the sunrise for the first time in my whole life amazed we went every Saturday each time I brought my notebook writing down its wonders into a song. But after he died I never finished the song or went again...**

**End of flashback **

I brace myself sitting on the ledge with my legs over and my feet hitting it, my eyes start to water as I imagine him here beside me watching it rise and my hand write down the words. I wipe my eyes feeling luck that I don't wear mascara, I see someone's feet fall beside mine. They're Justin's shoes I look the other way making sure he can't see that I was crying, his hands come to my face turning my face to his and he talks softly "why were you crying" he asks as he wipes away my tears "it's just" I tell him the whole story about me and my dad coming here...

He hugs me and I wrap my arms around him and we just sit there like that for a little, after I stop crying I let go and wipe my eyes "ok that was embarrassing" I murmur getting up he gets up "it's fine" he says putting his hands in his pockets "this probably isn't the best time to say this but I'm dating Violet" he says looking away "your what?" I say getting closer staring him in the eyes "I'm dating Violet" "the new girl?" he nods "YOU BITCH" I yell pushing him off the boardwalk into the water, "I thought we might have something..But nevermind" I tear off the necklace he gave me..

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN HE GAVE HER THE NECKLACE (13 YEARS OLD)**

"**Here's your present Mack" he says "now turn around" I roll my eyes "fine" "now close your eyes" I close my eyes, he pushes my hair in front of me and wraps something around my neck doing it up. I look down and see it's a locket, I open it and see there's a small picture of us skateboarding together.**

**End of flashback**

He comes out of the water "I'm sorry" he says looking like he's about to cry I put the necklace down on the boardwalk and start to cry "don't ever talk to me again.." I ride off crying not sure where to go anymore...

* * *

**A/N**

**Yea I've got nothing to say except..**

**3 CHAPTERS 1 DAY!**

**Bye ^,^**

**-Becca ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I reach Lyla's house before it starts to storm with my eyes red from crying I drop my skateboard under the bush and climb up the ladder to her window since her house is an apartment, I climb in the half open window with muddy shoes leaving prints on her carpet. I hear the shower running and sit under the window waiting, I hear the shower stop and get up, she comes out of the shower in her jeans and top and almost screams. "Macka what in the worlds name are you doing here? You scared me half to death" I just stand there not knowing what to say but not wanting to cry, "were you crying?" She asks not terrified anymore I sniffle she walks over to me and puts her arms around me "Oh Macka what happened?" she says sitting on her bed "Justin he-he-he's dating Violet" I say breaking down crying again "oh Macka you should of told him you felt this way before" "I thought he liked me back" I pause wiping my eyes "and that he knew I liked him". I cover my face in my hands "Macka want to sleepover? We could order some pizza and watch some horror movies just like old times" I nod "but old times Justin was into me.." she nods and gets up grabbing her phone handing into me "call your mom so she knows ok?" she was always like a big sister to me...Keeping me out of trouble...But when she left all I was, was trouble.

**FLASHBACK TO A WEEK BEFORE SHE LEFT (12 YEARS OF AGE)**

"**Come on Lyla we won't get in that much trouble" "yes we will and you know that" we were talking in the janitor's closet a few periods before lunch, "all we have to do is during lunch you ask the teacher if you can go to the washroom and then stay in there and I'll ask the supervisor if I can then we can run out and get some real food instead of this crap". Lyla shakes her head "no as long as I'm here you won't be pulling stuff like that just because your dads not here anymore" she deserved a slap across the face for saying that but she was the only one I would let say stuff like that to me without getting hit, "fine" I mutter...**

**End of flashback**

Lyla picked up the phone dialing the best pizza place in town and I picked up her remote going onto demand to order some movies, she hung up the phone "I still want to hear you sing you know" she said sitting down beside me. I nod and then sit there silently playing with my phone case "if you don't want to I understand and stuff" the door bell rings "I'll go get it, it's probably the pizza" she says getting up. I take out my phone checking the messages to find like 20 from Justin...

**Justin: Mack you have to understand**

**Justin: Come on please!**

**Justin: If you knew the whole story you wouldn't be so mad**

**Justin: Mack...**

**Justin: Hello?**

**Justin: Please forgive me ):**

**Justin: HELLO**

**Justin: I still love you...**

I stop reading them from there when I hear Lyla start to yell "GET OUT OF HERE" "No please I have to tell her" I hear...his voice and I turn my head and see him, "please" I hear him whisper. Lyla looks at me and I nod so she steps out of the way opening the door, I walk faster and push him out the door and slam the door behind me. "Explain now" I say not wanting to cry "I cant thought I want to Mack I really do but it would cause so much" "why?" "I just can't ok!". I slap him across the face and walk back in "what happened?" "Nothing" I mutter "can we just watch a movie or something?" she nods and we sit back down...

**Justin's P.O.V**

"Ugh!" I mutter punching the wall across from me wiping the blood off my lip from her hit, I grab my skateboard walking out the building. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket pulling it out hoping its Mackayla...

**Violet: Hey**

**Justin: U have the nerve 2 say hey?  
Violet: Well were dating r we not**

**Justin: In your dreams**

**Violet: remember our deal? STICK TO IT**

**Justin: U r so lucky I love that girl this much to do this game Ur playing**

**Violet: Aren't we now**

**Justin: U listen though I don't love u and I never will**

**Violet: (: whatever u say**

I turn my phone off not wanting to talk to that bitch and put it back into my pocket, I try to think of how to get things back to normal but without a ounce of hope I go to the park. I walk towards me and Mack's usual bench but remember _she's not here and it may never go back to normal..._

**Flashback to when Justin and Mack started this bench (Justin's P.O.V) (AGE 14)**

**We throw our skateboards on the ground laying down in the grass laughing still laughing from breaking her window, "I can't believe you made me do that!" I yell laughing "I'm gonna get in so much shit" she shrugs "don't worry your dad's not even home and your mom won't get in you too much trouble" I throw grass at her. She sits up "ever want to freeze life?" she says looking at no where in particular, I nod sitting up beside her "you know I hope this will never end" I say looking at her "what's this?" "Whatever me and you have" I say wishing deeply that we would one day have more than this. She gets up throwing grass at me "hey!" I yell chasing her I see her shoes under a bench and go around the bench seeing her sitting there  
"look" she says staring straight ahead, I turn around and see nothing and she pulls me down on the bench. I look at her eyes as she stares into mine and that's when we locked our promises...On that bench and we hoped it would always stay that way...**

**End of flashback**

I sit on the bench by myself wondering how all of this could have happened so fast without a warning shot, _why can't she be here with me without all this damage done into our lives. _

**Mackayla's P.O.V**

It turns midnight and Lyla's asleep now but I can't sleep facing the fact that tomorrow Justin won't be my best friend anymore, I pick up my phone checking the messages and see one. I don't recognize the number but I open it...

**(519) 215-9065: R u wishing he was still yours**

**Me: Who is this?  
(519) 215-9065: No one u need to know but I hope it all gets better for you Hun**

**(519) 215-9065: NOT**

I block the number wishing I hadn't read that, because now I know I'd never fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Mack: you know this is cruel right**

**Me: Whatever it's good**

**Mack: short**

**Me: Shut up**

**Mack: You shut up**

**Me: Grow up**

**Mack: Never**

**Anyways hope you enjoy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up in the morning to see that Lyla's still asleep and sigh, I get up from the floor getting changed into my ripped jeans and tank top with my favourite sweater. I throw on my shoes then jump out her window grabbing my board from the bush and go to the park, I shiver because it rained last night and the cold winds are still blowing. I see Justin's board beside our bench and then jump off mine finding Justin laying on the bench asleep, "Justin?" he's covered in rain and is shivering in his sleep. I shake him and he bolts up "Mack!" he yells "why were you sleeping on the bench? It was raining dumb ass" he just gets up hugging me. I push him off "what are you doing?" I say feeling bad though "I just...I don't know" he says shrugging making water fall off his hair, he sits back down on the bench running his hands through his hair. I sit down beside him putting my chin on my hands "come on" I say getting up holding out my hand, he takes it "where" he says grabbing his board "my mom's on a work job in New York she wont be back for a week you can crash at my place" "how did you know I needed a place to crash?" I stare at him "you slept on a bench last night". He nods "ok" we get on our boards riding to my house but then he stops "wait what about your brother?" "He's at a friend's" I mutter unlocking the door. We step in "go take a shower and then change" I say throwing my board "into what?" "I don't know find something" he nods going up the stairs, I hear the shower turn on then go into the kitchen grabbing eggs and other stuff to make because I am starving. After around 30 minutes the shower turns off and breakfast is on the table with coffee, he comes down the stairs with just a towel around his waist "dude!" I yell at him covering my eyes with my hands "what? It's covered" he says sarcastically. I throw his clothes at him "you took long enough so they're dry" he winks and goes back up the stairs "pig" I mutter "slut" "bitch" "HOOKER" he laughs and I surprisingly laugh with him, I stop and jump on the couch with my pancake turning on the TV.

He comes down the stairs, dressed this time. The couch bounces as he jumps down beside me "can I help you?" I ask jokingly "yes of course you can" he says in a British accent, I put the pancake on my face after I cut eyes and a mouth into it and face him "hello" I say through the pancake laughing. "Delicious" he says picking up the other pancake mask I made "hello my love" we laugh and I grab the syrup squirting it on his face, he licks it off and puts some in my hair and I smile. "Are we ok now?" he asks taking off our masks but I shake my head lowering my eyes "we'll never be the same but were getting there" I say getting up, "I'm going to take a shower" he nods turning the other way as I go up the stairs to the shower.

I take my hair out from the bun it was in watching it fall down my back and shoulders, I get undressed turning the shower on stepping in feeling the warmth of the water run down my body. I think about when Justin made me be his fake girlfriend so that desperate girl whatever her name was would stop asking him out...

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE 12...**

"**Please Mack everyone will believe it" he kept begging me as we walked home from school "pleaseeeeee" he carries on, he keeps saying please for as long as I could remember until we reached my front gate. "FINE" I practically screamed then a smile spreads across his face "thank you so much now Lyla will stop asking me" he skateboards off.**

**INTERUPTION OF FLASHBACK**

_Oh my god it was Lyla...That's where I recognized her from! THAT BITCH._

**BACK TO FLASHBACK**

**The next day everyone was congratulating me on finally getting together with Justin "yea" I just say to them all, Justin comes up next to me putting his arm around me and I fake a smile but smile on the inside because of the way his arm felt around my shoulder. "Guys give them some space!" My friend Scarlet yelled pushing through them with her rare red hair and green eyes with freckles making all the guys move and the girls roll their eyes, she smiles at me once she reaches me "so my 2 lovebirds how's the love in the birds going" she says trying not to laugh at her own joke "haha" I say sarcastically. He kisses my cheek "lovely" he says in a British accent making Scarlet squeal in joy...**

**End of flashback**

I start to Miss Scarlet wishing what happened hadn't and then a tear falls down my face as a memory comes back to me...

**Flashback to when they were 13 (The day)**

**I rode up to Scarlet's house knocking on the door and I wait around 10 minutes hearing no one answer, I notice that her parents car isn't in the driveway but her lights on in her room so I open the door. I wanted to check on her to see how she was doing with what people were saying online about how she stole everyone's boyfriends and she already lost her virginity. I walk up the stairs calling her name but with no reply I open the door to her room and see no one in the room, I see something in the closet off the ground and open it. I scream seeing her feet off the ground with a belt tied around her neck hanging off something, "Scarlet!" I scream in panic un-hooking the belt seeing if she still has a pulse. With none I hold her and cry taking my cell out of my pocket calling her parents first explaining everything that was happening on the internet, and then I call 911. **

**End of flashback**

And that's how I lost my 2nd best friend without a goodbye.

* * *

**A/N**

**Short chapter I know :/ **

**Anyways hope you enjoy sorry it took me a long time to write but I've been busy alot Dx**

**Love you my little gummy bears 3**

**P.S. my real names Taylor xD**

**-Taylor ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I start to cry in the shower knowing no one will be able to hear me but after remembering all the people I've lost in my life it's hard not to cry, I wipe away my tears though knowing there's a way to get some of them back. I step out the shower wringing my hair our and putting on my housecoat, I go to my room locking the door and sit on my bed. My IPhone goes off and I get up checking it

**Renee: Hey :/**

**Me: ...**

**Renee: Don't give me the silent treatment!**

**Renee: Please**

I delete the messages and go to music

**Songs: W**

**-Wake me up**

**-Warrior**

**-We are golden**

**-We can't stop**

**-Werk me**

**-What about love**

**-Whip it**

I stop reading them and put on what about love, I tap my feet to the song and then can't help myself from dancing and singing "_I I'm feeling your thunder, the storms getting closer this rain is like fire" _I spin around "_and m-y-y my worlds going under and I can't remember, the reason that you said bye-byeee" "your moving on you sa-a-ay, here I stand I'll take this pain yea I can, I can!" "WHAT ABOUT LOVE!" _I practically scream. "_What about our promises? What about love?!" _I stop singing when someone knocks on my door and I fall over "are you ok?" I hear Justin's voice from the other side of the door, "Ow" I say under my breath "yea just dropped something" I say turning my music off. I hear his footsteps go back down the stairs and I get up putting on my sweatpants and tank-top, I come down the stairs but then I hear 'Summertime Sadness' go off and run back up the stairs.

**Lyla: Hey where'd u go?**

**Me: I found Justin**

**Lyla: Well he's at his house so...**

**Me: Actually he was sleeping on our bench**

**Lyla: Our bench? (:**

**Me: Nvm anyway me and Justin r ok, in a way**

**Lyla: Willing to sing**

**Me: ... Um... I guess**

**Lyla: K meet me at...my house in like 10**

**Me: k c u then**

Running down the stairs I put my sweater on putting my IPhone in my pocket and pick up my skateboard, "come on" I say throwing his jacket at him "wait where?" He says getting up "Lyla's" I say opening the door "why" he says grabbing my arm. I face him and smile "don't worry" he rolls his eyes "fine", I smile like a kid trying to make him smile and then he smiles and hits me playfully and I hit him back...

**Violets P.O.V**

I watch them from across the street with anger filling inside of me, lucky for them they have 3 strikes and with that there's 3 pranks to go with each strike. Here's they're 1st strike I think watching where she hides the extra key, once I see them ride off down the hill I run across the street going under the doormat grabbing the key. Unlocking the door I close the door locking it but then the dog starts barking at me "Shhh shut up you mutt!" I yell at it, the dog bites my skirt so I grab its collar putting it in the basement, I run up the stairs checking each room until I find hers. I put on my black gloves taking the photos and tape out of my purse putting tape on each one of them, I put up each photo of Mackayla and Justin looking like a couple I have ever taken since I've been in this town then write a note in magazine letters

** F**

**-V**

With my handywork being done and finished with I clap my hands happily and exit the house locking the door putting the key back.

**Mack's P.O.V **

I breathe in and out slowly wondering If I should just bail on this whole idea, I mean really why did I do this to myself? I shake my head killing all those thoughts and then she hands me a microphone "and tell me again why do you have a stage and a microphone just stored down here?" She just shrugs "of course" I say grinning. Justin and Lyla sit down on the chairs and I turn the karaoke version of summertime sadness on and start to sing "_Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness I just wanted you to know that baby you're the best" _the drums start in the song and my voice picks up a little, _"I got my red dress on tonight dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight got my hair up real big beauty queen style high heels off, I', feeling alive" _I start to feel more comfortable and sing a little louder. _"Oh, My, God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above all sizzling like your stare, honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere, nothing scares me anymore" _I start to smile as I sing "_Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know that baby you're the best" _the beat picks up and my voice rises making them smile "_I've got that summertime! Summertime sadness, S-S-Summertime, summertime sadness! Got that summertime, summertime sadness" _and then the minutes past as I finish the song.

When I finish the song I bow and start to laugh and almost cry all at once from the rush that gave me, I haven't sang forever and it felt so good that I can't help myself but hug Lyla for pushing me towards doing what I'm best at. I see Justin standing off with his hands in his pocket looking at the ground and I let go of Lyla and go to Justin, he looks up and I wrap my arms around his shoulders and his arms go around my waist. We stand there hugging for a few minutes then I hear Lyla squeal and we start to laugh and then we all hug "thanks guys" I say smiling, they just smile and hug me more. We all go out to star bucks grabbing a table by the window. "Ok now explain to me why you guys aren't dating" Justin stirs his coffee clearly not wanting to say he's dating Violet so I say something else "I'm not sure" I say shrugging covering for him, he looks up and smiles and I smile back. Lyla nods "ok well I have to get back my parents will be home any minute" we nod and decide to leave to then after saying bye we part our ways heading back to my place. "Think your parents will forgive you for whatever you did yet?" he nods "probably" I just nod and unlock the door opening it and look for Hershey "Hershey?" I say looking back and forth then I hear a whimper from behind my basement door, I open it and there's Hershey he runs up the stairs. Justin shrugs and we follow him into my room when I open the door and look in my eyes widen and my mouth drop, Justin comes up behind me and walks in while I stand in the doorway. But then something catches my eye at the window so I walk to it to find a note after I read it over, I hand it to Justin. When he finishes reading it he tears it up and throws it out the window then puts his hands in his pockets "it's my fault" he says biting my lip" I look at him knotting my eyebrows "what do you mean" I say walking over to him, "I mean that this is all my fault you dumb ass" I look at him and bite my lip then smile and walk down the stairs slamming my bedroom door..._I can't believe he would call me that...Especially since he knows..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Mhm the secret XD**

**-Taylor ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mack I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!" he yells running down the stairs "seriously I'm so sorry Mack I mean it was just that's all I could say because there was nothing else for me to say and well I don't know" he says coming up to me, I just roll my eyes at him looking out the window like all those ignorant girls in books and movies do when their upset or mad. "Mack..." he puts his hand on my shoulder and I get up from the couch facing him, "seriously Justin that is the lowest you have ever and I mean EVER gotten" I yell staring into his eyes with anger "It's even worse than this whole Violet thing going on" I muter "you know that's not my fault" he says standing in front of me "NO I DON'T! Because you won't tell me anything!" I practically scream this, the whole neighbourhood probably heard me now. "Mack stop it! We sound like my parents!" I try not to laugh but I end up laughing really loud making my stomach hurt and I look up and he looks so confused, "your parents?" he nods still not sure why I'm laughing. I stop laughing after like 10 minutes with now a really bad cramp from laughing "ok Mack are you on drugs?" "NO It's just...Your parents?" he nods again "we are not even close to being your parents!" "we were sure arguing like them" he says putting his hands on his hips "ok now you look like your dad when he's mad at you" I say looking at him, he takes his hands off his hips "except their married" I say turning around. He grabs my waist turning me around and then he goes down on one knee grabbing my dogs chew toy ring and then holds it out and says in a British accent "Mack will you be kind enough to be my lovely wife?" I put my hand to my chest and talks like one of those girls from the movies "Oh Justin of course!" he picks me up carrying me like a princess and opens the door carrying me out into the rain. Running down the street in the rain with him carrying me still and he's yelling so loud people are looking out their doors and windows "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Well I'm over here in his arms laughing my ass off, we reach the corner a few blocks down and he sets me down in the wet grass with him sitting beside me. I stop laughing and lay down in the grass breathing softly and he lies beside me, after a few minutes of just laying there he turns his head towards me "does that make up for what I did?" I nod and smile "that was hilarious" he smiles and looks back up at the sky as the rain stops "I really didn't mean to say that you know" he says fumbling with his fingers "I know it just really hurt" I say picking the grass and throwing it. I get this urge to do something and I try to stop myself but I sit up and look at him, he looks at me and then I lean in when he does and we kiss...

**FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE 13**

"**Justin..." I trail off on his name "where are you taking me" I say getting confused cause were walking through the rocks (beside the lake and bridge) "you'll see so stop complaining" he says dragging me along, I sigh walking with him slapping his hand off my arm and walking beside him. We go under the bridge and he turns to face me moving me against the wall smiling "what are you doing" I say laughing blowing his hair out of his face, he just moves my hair behind my ear and stops smiling and his face grows serious. His eyes stare into mine and I can't help but notice the specks of green in his eyes and then he puts his arm around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck and he kisses me and I could have sworn to god fireworks appeared, his lips were soft and warm...**

**End of flashback**

When I kiss him now I remember that and it still feels the same and he pulls me down on him and we lie there kissing in the wet grass near the park for around 5 minutes, **(A/N So not really a kiss XD ah wishing love could really be like this) **After the 5 minutes I get up and look at him and then at the road "I have to go" I say walking away putting my hair behind my ear "wait what? Where are you going?" he says running after me "you can't just kiss me like that and then leave" he says smiling "well I am ok? That was wrong and I shouldn't have done that" I say starting to walk faster "come on don't tell me you didn't feel something there!" he says putting his hands in his pocket frowning" "I did but I shouldn't have!" "Come back!" I run down the street and look back he's standing in the middle of the road just looking, I wave and he just shrugs. I run back to my house grabbing my IPhone about to text Renee to tell her, but then I remember our fight and I'm not sure if I should or not but then my ringtone for her starts "_So la da di da di we like to party dancing with Miley" _getting a little sick of hearing this song since it's on the radio I open the message.

**Renee: Can we please talk? **

**Me: Sure**

**Renee: I'm sorry ): It's just I was getting jealous and I couldn't help it**

**Me: Its k**

**Renee: Good so did u hear about J and V?  
Me: Dugh**

**Renee: U mad**

**Me: Sort of :D**

**Renee: OMG fill me in**

So I fill her in on what happened with me and Justin over the last days and her response was priceless.

**Renee: *dies* OMG U GUYS R PERF OK?! DON'T LET THAT BITCH V GET IN THE WAY!**

**Me: Ik! That's what I was telling him but he wouldn't listen It's like there was some big thing behind it .  
Renee: I'll text him and find out**

**Me: Thanks a mill!**

**Renee: U owe me**

**Me: ;)**

Getting excited to find out I scream happily and get a not so happy response from next door "shut up you ignorant brat" "SUCK IT"

**Renee's P.O.V**

I exit our conversation going to Justin's contact and press send.

**Me: Hey It's Renee**

**Justin: Hey u and Mack k now?  
Me: Yea anyways can I ask u something**

**Justin: I guess**

**Me: K why the hell r u and V dating when Mack**

**Justin: Can u keep a secret?  
Me: Maybe**

**Justin: Gotta get this off my chest so I guess I'll tell u**

I grin happily but after reading that my mouth drops, "Oh my god..." Is all that can escape my mouth to what he says. _I know what I need to do but should I?_

* * *

**A/N**

**So I found their kiss awesome! I've had that idea in my head forever and finally got to write it :D**

**And btw my love life is amazing :DDDDD**

**And what do u guys think Renee is going to do?!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Mackayla's P.O.V**

I wait on my bed tapping my feet to pierce the veil and Kellie Quinn's song "King for a day" well waiting for Renee to answer me, after 20 minutes I put the song back on and dress up in my black ripped jeans and Pierce the Veil shirt and rock out to it singing along and screaming with them. I get on my bed and jump around with my electric guitar, my mom opens the door well I'm jumping on my bed "Mackayla are you ok?" she asks staring at me weird. I stop the music putting my guitar down "um yea just you know" I say chewing at my nails "so when did you get back?" I say changing the conversation "a few minutes ago" she answers going down the stairs. I Follow her down the stairs "where's the little dude" I say grabbing a bag of chips throwing some into my mouth, my mom comes over grabbing the bag throwing it out "mom?!" "no and he's still at his friends...go get him!" I roll my eyes going to the hall throwing on my shoes and grabbing a jacket, I grab Justin's hoodie and then my eyes grow big "who's is that?" my mom asks I put it on "Um I bought it" "with what money?" "Lyla bought it" she folds her arms "Justin better not have slept over, I don't want any pesky business here" "MOM GROSS!" I run out the door jumping on my board. I reach the guys house knocking on the door, after no one answers I yell "Its Mackayla!" still no one answers so I walk in and see the house empty but there dogs whining with his tail tucked between his legs, my eyebrows go cross and I follow the dog. Their dog leads me to the backyard and starts to bark like crazy so I open the back door and the dog bolts out running to the gate which leads onto the highway, I hear sirens so I jump over the fence and walk up to one of the cops "um hi" I say tapping his shoulder "can we help you?" "yea you see I was just wondering what happened" I say trying to look over his shoulder "it's private information so all I can say is a young boy got hit by a car over here" my eyes widen and my heart beats fast. I run back to their backyard jumping the fence cutting open part of my jeans causing a little blood to fall, I run as fast as my legs can wishing I had my board and run to Justin's not really sure why and I run onto his front step and ring the doorbell. Realizing I'm wasting my time as the door opens I start to run down the street again my leg growing numb as more blood falls, I guess the cut was deeper than I thought I hear Justin call after me "MACK WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I hear his wheels start to roll and they're only a little farther behind me but I start to slower as the pain grows. I see the emergency hospital in view and carry on needing to know if it's him...

I jump onto the curb which probably wasn't the best thing to do since I fall and then throw my head down holding my leg holding back tears, "Mack are you ok?" he says jumping off his board, I nod getting up but then falling back hiding the cut and the blood. He reaches his hand out but I can't move my hand so I just sit there breathing heavy but trying to quiet "move your hands" he says kneeling down "this isn't about me we need to get inside" he puts his hands on mine moving them and turning them over, revealing the blood and the cut "what happened?" "Get me inside!" I try not to yell though. He pulls me up and I put my arm around his shoulder and limp inside "why are we here?" "it's not for my leg but we need to act like it ok just follow my lead" he nods biting his lip. We go to the front desk "can I help you?" she asks not looking up "yes actually I seem to have cut my leg horribly" I say talking girly, she looks up "oh please follow me" she says getting up leading us to a door "thank you". She holds Justin up "he's going to have to stay out" I turn around and shake my head "No please" "is he related in any way?" I nod "how so?" "We're..." I trail off "engaged" she looks at us weird "ok fine I'll go get a doctor" he smiles at me "engaged are we?" I smile back "well you did propose" I say almost laughing but then I remember and I feel my face grow serious. "Come with me" I say grabbing his hand walking down the hall finding my way to the children's area for sick and injured, I hear a crackle from the speakers and tell him to shut up. The voice starts to speak "Mrs Ahn please come down to the front desk" "MY MOM!" I yell by accident "come on!" I pull him and find my mom "mom what's going on?" "What are you doing here? How'd you find out?" "Find out what" I say miserably. The doctors lead us to a room and when I look in everything starts to go in slow motion, my brother's laying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed and tubes in his nose and a mask over his mouth. The doctor explains how he got hit by the car and how he may not survive once he explains how the death is more accurate then the recovery I start to cry. Screaming and crying all at once Justin holds me back when I try to hit the doctor with a needle, I fall to the floor crying and Justin holds me still and everything go's blurry as the tears come more but I can't stop crying...and eventually I pass out from lost blood since I wouldn't move from the floor.

**The next day...**

I wake up in the hospital, I look over and see Justin asleep in the chair. I move my arms and legs but there's still pain in the leg, the sheets make a slight rustle waking him up "Mackayla?" he asks sleepily "yea" "are you ok?" I nod remembering everything and then ask urgently "is he still here?" he nods slowly "yea he hasn't woken up yet though". I try to get up but fail "please Justin" he nods picking me up he carries me down the hall to where Austin is and places me in one of the chairs and he sits down beside me. I hear Austin's soft voice speak "Mackayla..." I take his hand almost starting to cry again "yea I'm here" "what's going on?" he asks looking around the room "where are we?" I smile and start to laugh tasting the salt from my tear drop into my mouth "you're going to be ok" I mutter "I promise" "why? What happened" "you got hit by a car don't you remember" "no, barely" Justin smiles "Strong are we?" Austin smiles. The doctors walk in asking me and Justin to leave so they can run over some tests, "he's going to be ok!" I yell hugging Justin in the hallway, "he's related to you so of course he is" I smile laughing "everything's going to be ok!" but I remember Violet "not everything but...enough anyways" I let go of him. For some reason I always forget about her but when something good happens she comes back to my mind, I limp back to my room miserably. My mom comes into my room "hey" she says handing me my phone and a star bucks coffee "thanks" I say sitting up taking them from here, she sits down on the end of the bed "how you feeling" "pretty good how's Austin?" I ask biting my lip "he'll be home in 3 days" "good it won't be the same without him" she looks at the ground "what" "you won't be coming home for another few days as-well" "why I thought my leg was fine" "you're going to a help group to help with your anger" "wait what? What did you just say?" "Mackayla you know what I said" I bite my lip causing it to bleed. "fuck you mom get out of here I don't want to see you" she looks at me tiredly and I know she doesn't deserve that but I had to say it, she gets up leaving the room and I hear her sniffle. I get a feeling of guilt but remember I'm technically crazy...That's what their telling me...

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey so I'm back in school second week!**

**I missed all of my friends so much! Dx**

**Soccer tryouts so far are going amazing and me and my friends talked to our teacher who helps with tryouts and he said he's almost 100% sure were gonna make it! :D **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**~Taylor ;3**

**LOVE CHU ALL 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**yes i changed the title to "Music and Flashbacks"**

**Only because it makes sense, with all the music in it to ;p**

**Sorry I havent updated been busy with some singing and drawing and mostly soccer Dx**

**Anyways who cares about my personal life enjoy my dream life in this story!**

* * *

Chapter 9

A week after I got out of the place but didn't change all I found out was that there are some freaks really close where I live, I'm in the car with my mom and it's silent so I put on the radio and our old favourite song 'Whoa is me' starts to play and we sing along "Whoa is me I'm so whoa see me decked out from my head to my toe, woah is me I'm so woah everywhere I go I'm a one man show" I sing alone to the verses because she doesn't know them "I feel like a Hollywood star, Hand full of pills all black car rock guitar and ten shots of whiskey, got a chain on my neck and a massive hikcey" the chorus comes on and were singing our hearts out. "Say WHOAH!, woah, the more I feel it, woah, the more I need it, woah, YOU SAY WHOAH! WOAH IS ME I'M SO WOAH!" since she doesn't know how to rap when it comes on it's just me and she's watching me with focus, I start to rap in a whisper like he does "It's quiet, right before the storm I'm eyeing everyone I see, I'm silent so damn flying I'm a pilot, no I'm a giant hope that you're ready when I set off the riot!" I do hand movements with the song, "See my band, see my clothes, be my fan, see my show, see my plan is to be so dope, that you like me! And we so woah!" we scream the chorus laughing so hard after. It's like the whole thing is just gone and everything's going to be ok again, well not everything but I'm trying to not let it come to my mind. We pull in and I see the door open and Austin's there in a wheelchair with both legs in a cast and a cast on his arm and a bandage around his head, the door opens more and Justin's there smiling and laughing with him, my mom looks at me looking at Justin "I thought you would need him" I look at her "Hugh what" she smiles at me "come on now" I just laugh and open the door. Not realizing my mom's there he hugs me and I hug him I hear my mom tap her foot I let go putting my hands in my/Justin's hoodie, Austin asks my mom "why can't they hug? Like seriously I wanna see them kiss" he smiles wide we all laugh even my mom surprisingly. "Ok you 2 run off I'll take care of the little guy" my mom says taking Austin to the couch "thanks mom" I grab my board and he grabs his and we run out the door jumping on our boards and riding down the street. "Where are we going?" "The park" I yell going faster "ok" we race down the road doing tricks along the way with smiles on our faces.

After a long day at the park we stop at my house and he stops at the front gate when I do, he leans in to kiss me but I accidently open the gate making me fall over with him over top of me. We laugh together and then get up just in case my mom opens the door, and knowing her she probably will to. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow I guess" I say fumbling with my boards wheels, "you're actually going to go?" "Have you ever known me to be afraid of gossip? Plus Renee and Lyla will be there" I say smiling. He nods "ok see you tomorrow" he kisses my cheek and I smile looking at the ground. He rides off and I watch once he's out of view I go inside my mom and Austin are sitting on the couch asleep with the TV still going _it's the happiest I've probably seen my mom since dad died, _I feel like things might be ok now. I grab my IPhone then turn the TV off and cover them up with a quilt, I go upstairs closing my window and putting down the blinds. I jump under the blankets and turn it on happily finding a lot of texts from Lyla and Renee and go through them all...

**Renee: HELLOOOOO **

**Renee: EARTH TO WHATEVER YOUR FACE IS**

**Renee: Sorry, ok let me re-phrase that DID YOU DIE IN THE LAST PAST DAYS**

**Renee: Holy crap dude **

**Renee: I'm about to give up and think that you died**

**Renee: ...**

**Me: Calm down**

**Renee: OMG you didn't die!**

**Me: No**

**Renee: Well where were you?  
Me: Didn't Justin tell you?  
Renee: Yea but I didn't believe it**

**Me: Well it's true**

**Renee: Even the part about your brother?  
Me: Yea :/**

**Renee: Omfg! Is he ok?!**

**Me: Yea I guess**

**Renee: Tell him I said hi and I hope he gets better (:**

**Me: He's asleep but anyways gotta check my other messages ttyl**

**Renee: Ok I see how it is Dx Ttyl**

I check Lyla's messages next

**Lyla: Hey**

**Lyla: Hello...?**

**Lyla: R u ignoring me?  
Lyla: ): **

**Lyla: Please answer I'm getting worried**

**Lyla: OMG Justin told me and Renee some stuff is it true?!**

**Lyla: Maybe they took away your phone...**

**Lyla: I hope so cause if not...**

**Me: Hey!**

**Lyla: Aha yay you answered finally**

**Me: Ikr they took away my phone DX**

**Lyla: What torture! :O I feel so bad**

**Me: About...?**

**Lyla: Everything!**

**Me: Dw Austin's going to be fine**

**Lyla: That's good: D **

**Lyla: Tell the little guy I said hey and eat a Popsicle! Or Ice cream **

**Me: LOL I'll do so anyways G2G TTYL and C u tommo**

**Lyla: OK byeee girly**

**Me: Don't call me that bye.**

**Lyla: Me-OW *Kitty Kat face* **

I put on some music and turn off my lights going to sleep...

**Next Day**

I wake up surprisingly at 5:32 and text Justin waking him up.

**Me: JUSTIN PLEASE WAKE UP**

**Justin: What's the matter?! R U OK?!**

**Me: Yes 3 NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND MEET ME IN MY GARAGE**

**Justin: 3 **

I smile and then put my phone down putting on my black leggings with rips in them and UGGS on my feet with a big black and grey striped sweater shirt, I open my window and see how cold it is and shiver. I silently go down the stairs trying not to wake Austin or my mom, and succeed going out the door and into the garage. I open it stepping inside and slide my fingers down the piano keys remembering when my dad taught me...

**FLASHBACK to when she was 7...**

**I cover my eyes with my hands and ask my dad "where are you taking me it smells like the garage daddy" "oh your going to love it trust me" he says taking my hand. "Ok open up" I open my eyes and see a wooden stage with a little microphone with a guitar on the stand and a set of drums behind it, and the I look to the side of the wall where there's the biggest piano all shiny and new looking, my mouth dropped and I ran over to the microphone testing it out. I scream into it making it echo off the speakers. My dad laughs covering his ears watching me, I wanted to test out everything so I did, I strummed the acoustic guitar and the electric and bashed the drums laughing. But when I got to the piano, my eyes glistened and I played something off the top of my head...**

**End of flashback **

I remember my dad telling me it was beautiful and I was going to do great things in life but then when I turned 12 a year after my dad's death I got a learning disability and from there on my plans got torn apart one by one. I wait sitting on the floor tapping my fingers on my board. I hear wheels and step out the garage seeing Justin I run to him grabbing his arm dragging him into my garage, "you can play the drums right?" he nods tiredly "please tell me that's not all you made me come over here for" he says rubbing his eyes. "No stupid go to the drums and play this ok? Please" he looks at me weird "PLEASE" his eyes grow big "Ok ok", I smile sitting down at the piano turning the video camera on "on 3" I count down from 3. We start right away and my voice comes out really well for some reason and he stares at me "I see it in the way you do, when no one else could ever get through, holding back till I come around, time again you wait for me to come in" my voice grows stronger, "And did you really look my way? Cause no one could've seen this coming. I would never let you down, if I was running backwards in full time so I can, and I will, and you'll see your hero come running. Over and over tonight" I carry out on tonight. My voice gets louder "And I do, wanna love you, If you see me running back and I do wanna try...Because if falling for you boy is crazy then I'm going out of my mind, so hold back your tears this time..." "Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody, but you believed that I could be somebody. You put your world on hold for me, gave away to follow failure through the fire!" Justin joined for the end of that smiling. "I need you to know I will, believe me boy I'm so tired of running, I just wanna hold your hand, stare at you like you've got everything I need..." we repeat the chorus again louder and I'm getting more used to singing without my dad there as we continue. Justin sings this verse with me "And what if I never said to you I was dynamite, and what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry, what if I never let you down, and said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember. What if I never said to you I would try?.." we stare into each other's eyes for that verse and the chorus not letting go of each other's gaze...

But I sing the chorus quieter and with more passion than before, suddenly the song having more meaning than it did to me before.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok yea so had to end it there because I'm magical like that!**

**Wish I had my characters life :,(**

**Bye.**

**-Taylor ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We heard my mom's alarm clock ring and without saying goodbye he left and I went inside thinking about what just happened, I hear my brother coming down the stairs "Mack can I ask you something?" he says looking terrified "of course" I say getting up moving him onto the couch carefully. "Ok what's the question?" "I'm scared to go to school like this, what if people make fun of me" I'm surprised to hear this coming from him, so I say "Austin if they make fun of you warn them your older sisters me" I wink at him. He laughs "thanks Mack and if you tell anyone this remember I am getting out of this wheel chair" I laugh "Ok little guy" my mom comes down the stairs "let's go Austen we have to be there earlier so we can just go over some things with your teacher" "ok mom, bye Mack" my mom lifts him onto his wheel chair and they leave. I go upstairs and grab my IPhone texting Renee and Lyla.

**Group chat made; Renee, Lyla**

**Me: GUYS URGENT!**

**Renee: WHAT**

**Lyla: Ugh what, I was trying to do my make up**

**Renee: -_-**

**Me: K I think im in love with Justin O.O**

**Lyla: :o YAY**

**Renee: Really?**

**Me: Yea AND ikr Lyla**

**Renee: Well what happened**

**Lyla: Yea give us all the details**

**Me: Well we made a video of me singing with Justin and then the song suddenly had alot of meaning, like more than it should have**

**Renee: U SANG**

**Lyla: Awww **

**Me: Yea I'll send u guys the link and shut up **

**Me: Link;Youtube;MackandJustin;Cover;Hedley;ThenightsI cantremember**

I went to me and Justin's chat after that...

**Me: Hey...**

**Justin: (: Hey**

**Me: So...**

**Justin: Want me to leave for your house now**

**Me: Ok**

**Justin: C u there**

**Me: Yea :/ **

I blow the hair out of my face and grab my keys, bag, and board going out the door putting on my brown jacket at the same time, I see Justin waiting there "hey, again" he smiles "hey" he checks his watch its only 7:40 we don't have to leave till 8, "so what do you suppose we do to kill time?" he smirks "I have a pretty good idea" "which is?" I try not to laugh. But he takes out his phone "I'm telling you the truth" "the truth about?" "Violet" my face lights up, we sit on the curb.

Justin shows me all the text messages from her and I just sit there with shock at 1st but then I get more made when I see the threats, I have 1 idea in my head but it's awful in a way. I bite my lip when he finishes "I have 2 ideas" he looks at me "those are?" I take out my IPhone and text them to him.

**Me: Actually date and I actually get pregnant**

Justin looks at me crazily

**Justin: :O R u serious**

**Me: Completely **

**Justin: The other idea**

**Me: U break up with her and then let her spread rumours that are nastier than what would actually happen if we did my 1****st**** pan**

**Justin: Ur crazy**

**Justin: I don't have a problem with it but ur mom? My parents? Everyone.**

**Justin: And the stuff you would have to go through **

**Me: v.v**

I finally break the silence "we should go now" he nods and we ride to school in complete silence. I get to school and Renee and Lyla are waiting and when we get there Lyla whistles "how interesting is this" I can see the confusion on Justin's face and whisper to him "you should probably go" he nods and waves off. Once he's out of sight I hit Lyla on the arm, not to hard just to prove I'm mad. "Ow" "really" I say annoyed "yea you guys would make such a cute couple" I roll my eyes "whatever" the bell rings and we all go to our lockers then go to our classes.

During each and EVERY single one of my classes people look at me weird, finally getting to lunch I can see my friends and it went fine and then we got a study period so me and Justin went to the library. But Violet was there with her snotty new friends which was just great! We sat a few tables over but I could still hear their whispers, _man they are not good at whispering, _I hear my brother's name. I keep hearing it and then get up, Justin looks at me but I walk right over to her "sorry I heard my brother's name can I help you with something?" I ask sarcastically, she looks at me and snorts "yea actually, I heard your brother got hit by a car" I nod looking at her weird "so it's true guys!" they all laugh. I look at her "so you are the sister of the hit and run" my eyebrows raise and I guess Justin sees cause he comes to me trying to make me go but I get angry...It hits me, he's probably getting made fun of...I pull her off the chair and get on top of her she screams and trys to get out from under me but I slap her across the face "YOU FUCKING BITCH" I scream at her before Justin pulls me off of her. But I kick her in the leg first before all the teachers get there, they all pull me off of her. I break down crying realizing _I am probably crazy..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me a while!**

**I just needed some inspiration XD Which came perfect 3**

**Anyway please read my profile it has some pretty cool stuff in it and I'd love it if you guys took the time to do that and review v.v**

**I havent got alot **

**Byee ;3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I get suspended for a week because of my little 'outburst' as my principal puts it.

I take out my guitar sitting on the roof of my house with one knee up and one leg out, I just randomly strum my guitar but then I pick up something from one of my old favourite songs.

"I lock the do-o-o-or turn all the water on-n-n, and bury that soun-d-d so no one hears anything, anymore..." "Mirror lie to me, tell me you can see maybe you won't be able to recognize me now, I know you can feel, all the things you steal and your taking it" "and your taking it!".

"Feeling so easy, make me skin and bones. I'm always on my knees for you break like it's even, when you're faking it" "Thin, where the hell have you been..."

I look at the sky as I play the guitar thinking about everything the last month as I go into the next verse, "Well sometimes it bu-u-r-rn-ns, maybe I'll wash it out..."

"It all looks so b-i-i-ig, never mind I don't feel anything..."

"It only hurt a bit, I still feel like shit!, and I think you won't be able to recognize me now..., It's easier to quit! It's harder to admit, and you're pushing me! You're fucking pushing me!"

"Feeling so easy, make me skin and bones. I'm always on my knees for you break like it's even, when you're faking it" "Thin, where the hell have you been..."

I sing lighter, "Cause you all-all-all-all-always win" "and you all-all-all-all!" I belt the last all.

I pick up the speed, "Laughing like it works, Bleeding like it don't hurt, Knock you off your feet, even if you need me, tear you apart and I hate! How I need you"  
"Feeling so easy, make me skin and bones. I'm always on my knee's for you break like its even, when your leaving it" "Too fucking easy! Make me skin and bones, I'm always on my knee's for you" "Break like it's even, when you're leaving it"

"Thin, where the hell have you been..."

I stop after that, I put my guitar down lying down looking at the grey sky wishing none of this even happened, and to think it's all that freaks fault.

I crawl through my window grabbing my IPhone putting on some music waiting for everyone to get home from school, I put on Lolly by Justin Bieber and ect.

"She said she want my lolly she wants to make it pop, she says she want my lolly she want to kiss the top, she said she want my lolly she wants my lollipop"  
I laugh at the lyrics singing along, _oh Biebs what have you created_, I think.

I end up falling asleep waking up to _Beeeeep _from my phone, I check who texted me

**Renee: DUDE did u really get suspended?!**

**Me: Ugh yea why**

**Renee: How?  
**I explain what happened in the library with Violet and then get another text

**Lyla: Is it true**

**Me: Depends **

**Lyla: Justin told me**

**Me: Then its completely true**

**Lyla: GOOD maybe shes learnt her lesson**

**Me: Hopefully anyways g2g talk to u tomorrow**

**Lyla: Ur suspended **

**Me: Right ok i'll text u tomorrow then**

**Lyla: (;**

**Me: Byee**

I lay down on my bed and blow the hair out of my face wondering if I'm really going to go through with this or not, I hear something hit my window and sit up. I hear the noise again this time standing up, I then walk towards the window and see Justin standing down there, I roll my eyes and open the window "Cheesy much?" he just smiles at me. I jump out the window onto my roof and he stands down with his arms held out, I look down "promise" I ask "I promise" I jump down and scream.

Justin catches me and we laugh "scardey cat" "I always knew I was a cat" I answer back, he leans into kiss me "what are you doing" I ask still in his arms "I thought we were doing the first plan?" I raise my eyebrows "out here? IN PUBLIC" he laughs "no just a kiss" I kiss his nose "that's all your getting for now" he sets me down "and we're not dating, you never asked" I wink at him.

"Wait!" He yells after me as I run around the corner of my house, I yell "Never! You'll have to catch me first" I try not to laugh cause of how cheesy this is. But surprisingly I'm enjoying it, I open my back door and run into the house looking for where to go next, I scream as I see Justin run in and I run up the stairs running into my room closing the door behind me and into my closet.

I hear the footsteps in my room and the shadow get closer to the doors, the door starts to open slowly and he drags me out laughing with me. I stand up and fall onto the bed and stare at him "Mack, are you sure...?" I nod, not sure at all really. He comes on top of me and I kiss him and he kisses me back...

30 Minutes later,

A car engine enters the driveway outside and we stop, we didn't do anything except for make out...Intensely for 30 minutes and I have my shirt off and so does he but that's it really. We laugh and he climbs out the window and onto the roof ledge he turns around and kisses me, I laugh and kiss him.

I put my shirt on and close the window, the door to my room opens so we were just in time. "Oh hey mom" "Mackayla why isn't dinner ready?" "Dinner?" "Yes Mackayla I left you a note" she holds a piece of paper with writing on it. "Sorry can we just order out" I bite my lip hopefully, my mom rolls her eyes and goes down stairs. I lick my lips and the taste of his lips still lingers on mine...

* * *

**A/N**

**Song used: Skin and bones by Marianas Trench, LISTEN TO IT, IT IS AMAZING XD**

**"She said she love my lolly she wanna make it pop, she said she love my lolly she wanna kiss the top, she said she love my lolly she loves my lollipop"**

**I am sorry, but that is really addicting. And just yesterday my secret came out...I'm a beleiber DX**

**But seriously I know he's made some mistakes but lay off! His voice is beautiful (: I really like his part in the song "Lolly" **

**Totally off topic but anyways short chapter I know, I just had to end it there and DONT WORRY WHEN THE SCENE COMES U WILL NOT GET THE DETAILS OK CAUSE...JUST EW**

**MELISSA UPDATE YOUR CHAPTER BEFORE I MURDER YOU, AND REMEMBER I HAVE A KNIFE DRAWER AND I LOVE IT XD**

**Ok so yea...**

**Bye**

**-Taylor ;3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Ok...well this chapter is a smidge awkward O.O**

**Sorry, but anyways I wanted to let you all know from all my previous chapters I do NOT own any of the song lyrics or artists or band names, no copyright intended.**

**But I do own the whole book and ideas and characters.**

**-Taylor ;3**

* * *

Chapter 12

After dinner I run back up the stairs and as soon as I enter my IPhone rings, I pull it out from the charger and press talk,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mack"

It's Justin, I smile to myself and lay down on my bed, he's the first to talk.

"Was that a good enough way to ask you out?" I laugh

"It was very original"

"I take that as a yes" I wish I could see the smile he has on his face

"Ok well, your technically cheating on me so I'm going to hang up and you can text me back when you break up with her"

"Right! OK bye"

"Byeee" I linger on the E and press end, I sigh.

**Justin's P.O.V**

I smile to myself and then text Violet

**Me: Listen, I'm not putting up with this anymore**

**Violet: What is that supposed to mean**

**Me: We're through **

**Violet: Do u not remember what I said?  
Me: I remember but me and Mack r actually dating**

**Violet: Ur going to regret this**

**Me: I don't think I am, bye now bitch**

I don't get a respond after that but as I think about it more I get a little worried, _what if things don't go as planned? What if it all screws up and then everything goes wrong, what if?! _I can't stop thinking about all the 'What if's?'

**Regular P.O.V (Mackayla's) 3 Week's later...**

I wake up next to Justin and rub my head barely remembering any of last night...

I look around and realize something _Omfg... _is all I can think of once I remember.

Let's just say, the plan went through.

I stumble out of his bed and put on my clothes panicking on the inside, _don't worry Mack, its going to be fine, Remember your mom's 5 hours away with your brother their going to be gone for a month you'll be fine! You'll think of some way to explain before they get back._

I find a piece of paper and a pen and write really fast...

Dear Justin

You were still asleep so I just left for my house, um I'll call you if it worked, yea ok bye

-Mack

I put the note beside him and open the door and close it quietly then run down the stairs grabbing my board and running out the house, I shut the door and sigh riding down the street to my house.

I finally reach my house and jump off my board leaving it on its side on my yard, I run inside locking the door. I slide down the door and land on the floor with my head in my hands. My IPhone goes off and I check who it is.

**Justin calling**

I scream throwing the phone across the room crying as I get more worried, I get up and go into the bathroom. I do what every girl does after they do it, I wait patiently worried and panicky. I check again and close my eyes slowly opening them scared for the answer, I finally open them and see it.

**You are pregnant (: **

I throw it across the room crying again, _why did I think of this! Why didn't I think of the consequences! _I'm lecturing myself in my head well my dogs looking at me like I'm crazy "What? Can I help you?" I say to my dog, she just whimpers. I roll my eyes and open the door and let her out in the back, I take my phone out of my pocket and go to his messages.

**Justin: Hey**

**Justin: Why didn't u pick up ur phone? R u ok?**

**Justin: Ok please answer after you read this! **

**I understand that ur probably panicking right now and afraid so if u want me to come over I'll leave right away ok? (:**

**Me: Ur...**

**Justin: I'm what?  
Me: Ur a father**

**Justin: Ok I'm coming over**

**Me: Please**

**Justin: I'll be there! I'm leaving right now**

**Me: Thank you**

I let the dog back in feeling sick, I run to the bathroom vomiting, after a few minutes I'm just sitting on the bathroom floor feeling like I've vomited every memory from my past. I get up flushing the toilet and wiping my face feeling grosser than ever. I sit on the couch feeling like I'm going to die any second now, the door swings open and Justin runs in closing the door coming to me "are you really pregnant or is this a joke Mack?" "I'm really pregnant Justin! This one of those things I'm not joking about!" he puts his head in his hands "ok well, now what?" I throw a pillow at him "what did I say?!" "Seriously?" I ask a little annoyed, he just looks at me "I'm sorry ok? You're not the only one that's scared I mean, this is all new to me" he says and this time I can actually see in his face that he's scared and worried.

He gets up and closes the door locking it and locks the back door, he goes upstairs and grabs blankets and pillows. He puts it all on the couch and puts pierce the veil on the stereo turning it up just so we can hear his voice, he lights all the candles setting them around the room perfectly. Finally he comes back over to me and sits down beside me, he puts his arms around me and I lie down tired. Justin kisses my neck and whispers "so, you're going to be fat soon?" he asks in a jokingly way "oh shut up" I say back laughing. I feel his hot breath on my neck the whole time which feels perfect, I fall asleep in an hour with all the worries gone because he's there.

Protecting me.

Comforting me.

And making me feel...

The way every girl wants to.

* * *

**A/N**

**SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm in love with Justin XD**

**But seriously guys! PIERCE THE VEIL AND SLEEPING WITH SIRENS! BEST BANDS EVER!**

**THEIR LEAD SINGERS! HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT****  
**

**XD**

**-Taylor ;3 **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The morning sickness comes eventually, Justin stay's at my house everyday and every night.

Christmas is just a week away, a week till' my mom get's home with my brother, we're up in my room he's lying on the bed and says "turn around" I turn around by the window. It's snowing out, he points his phone at me "let's see" he asks. I lift up my tank top just so you can see the stomach and he takes a picture, I smile.

I lay down beside him and we fall asleep, a few hours later I wake up, "Justin" I whisper, he wakes up and looks at me "I'm bleeding..." we go to his car and drive to the hospital. We're in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to come back. Justin's sitting on the chair waiting, I'm on the bed and the doctor comes in. We look up waiting for an answer "The baby's gone" I stare at him, I start to cry Justin stands up and rubs my back whispering "Shhh it's ok" the doctor leaves the room. Everything was moving in slow motion in my mind from the moment I saw the blood...

As were driving back to my house it stops snowing, we stop the car in front of my house. I sniff "well your off the hook now" I mutter getting out of the car, he gets out after me "what are you talking about?" "Just go! Justin just leave..." I go inside closing the door after me and locking it slowly letting more tears fall down my face slowly.

I whisper to myself "well at least she'll never have to know..."

For 3 long, miserable, depressing and just plain out awful days I lied in my bed without any contact to the living world. Just me and Black Veil Brides.

By the time my mom gets home I haven't showered, brushed my hair, gone to school and I've barely eaten anything. I just feel so empty inside without Justin...

But it's my fault for saying what I said, he probably doesn't want anything to do with me by now, he's probably dating that bitch Isabella.

My brother is out of his wheelchair now, head bandage and arm cast. He just has to use crutches so I wrap my arms around my brother so glad to see him "ew Mackayla you smell like a rat and look like one!" he says holding his hands to his nose, I just laugh "sorry I'll go take a shower" that's when my mom comes in "yes please" I just smile "nice to see you too" I say to her. I run upstairs and take the longest shower I've probably ever taking, by the time I get out I feel so good.

We get all their bags out and after were done unpacking Austin asks me "why isn't Justin here? Call him over" I look at the ground not in the mood to tell the truth "he's busy today sorry Austin" I say lying. "Awe, ok well can we eat something mom? I'm starving!" she nods and looks outside "it's too late to cook anything so...how about Chinese?" me and my brother high five nodding, I laugh finally feeling like a family again...But there's still something missing, and what's missing? Is Justin's love.

**Justin's P.O.V**

_Justin...Your driving yourself crazy! _

I mutter to myself in my head, _If you miss her and really do love her then man up and go over there!_

I can't stop lecturing myself, the phone downstairs starts to ring. I look up from the floor and run down the stairs hoping its Mack, I grab the phone and press talk "Hello?" I say anxiously "Hello is this Mr or Mrs Tals there?" I act like my father "Hm yes this is Mr Tals how may I help you?" "Oh Hello Mr Tals we just wanted to inform you that a girl at your son's school has been expelled for almost posting gossip about your son and his girlfriend or friend Mackayla" my face grows still but I keep up the act and clear my throat "may I ask what the gossip was about?" "of course just let me find it, excuse me for one minute" I hear rustling of papers on the other end of the line. "There we go, yes here we go" he continues on "the gossip was that your son and Mackayla were secretly having an affair and your son got her pregnant she somehow came up with fake pictures of the baby in Mackayla's stomach" he pauses "but they do look real...Is this gossip true Mr Tals?" I start to sweat from panic "Um no of course not" "have you asked your son?" "he would never lie to me now if you will excuse me I have to go to work" "of course Mr Tals, but before you go the young girl's name was Violet" "ok thank you, good day" I hang up quickly.

_Go Justin! Get to Mackayla's and make sure her mom doesn't pick up the phone...Unless she already did!_

I run out the door not bothering to get my skateboard even though it probably would have been quicker.

**Mack's P.O.V (Regular P.O.V) **

I have my IPhone on my docking station listening to Drive by Miley Cyrus...

"Drive my heart into the night...You can drop the keys off in the morning, cause I don't want to leave ho-o-o-me...without your love, without it"

"You told me that you wanted this! I told you it was all yours If your done with it, then what'd you say forever for?" "If forever's out the door, then I'll ignore...when you call"

"Drive my heart into the night...yeah you can drop the keys off in the morning, cause I don't want to leave ho-o-o-me...without your love, without it"

The music plays on...

"You told me you were coming back, yeah right back...promised it was real and I believed that. But if I fall for it again I will be a fool, if our love is at the end then why do I still want you...?"

"Yeah."

"But I guess I got no valentine, send me roses I just let em' die, I was crazy thinking you were mine...It was all just a lie..."

"Drive my heart into the night...you can drop the keys off in the morning, cause I don't want to leave h-o-o-me...without your love, without it"

"I always knew I never wanted this, I never thought it could happen, you acted like you wanted this, but then you led me on"  
"I thought you would be there when I go! You promised you would be there when I go!"  
The song speeds up and so does my voice, "But all the broken promises I won't miss I'm finished!" "All I know are the facts..."

"That when I look you in the eyes all I see are the lies" "Been there...Done that"

"Drive my heart into the night...You can drop the keys off in the morning, cause I don't want to leave ho-o-o-me...without your love, without it"

My door suddenly swings open and Justin's standing there sweating and red faced I immediately get off my bed and walk over to him and press my lips against his holding his face, he puts his arms around my waist picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips release and I whisper on his mouth "I missed you" "I missed you too" he whispers back...

* * *

**Ahhh love this chapter 3**

**Sorry for any of you guys rooting that they would actually have a child!**

**But the end of this chapter gives me shivers :D **

**Read the lyrics of the songs that are in the chapters or you wont understand the ending of the book!**

**I do not own the song Drive by Miley Cyrus**

**No copyright intended (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**This is a really short chapter BTW**

**But read the author's note at end...**

**and...**

**BVB IS AMAZING AND ANDY IS A SEX GOD**

**That's it**

* * *

Chapter 14

I start to cry from the joy of having him back and he sets me down on the ground, and holds me tightly whispering "Shhh" on my neck and shoulder then kissing my neck and shoulder well whispering it. "I'm just so sorry Justin and, and" I keep mumbling on and on, and then Justin faces me staring me in the eyes "Mack, as long as were ok and are still together I'm fine, I'm fine ok? But we need to get the phone now. Before it rings come on I will meet you in the garage go get it quick"

I'm so confused but I nod run down the stairs hearing it ring, I run faster and get it before my mom can, "I got it mom" I say and run into the garage locking it, I press talk.

After acting like my mother I hang up and hold it to my chest "Thank you Justin I would have died if she would have found out" he just nods and a random memory floats in my mind...

**Flashback to when they were 13**

**I look at Justin standing across from me in the garage mumbling on and on about something. **

"**Justin?" I ask irritated, he stops talking "yea Mack" I walk over to him and lean in then yell "SHUT UP!" he laughs "don't tease me you jerk" "I'm not the jerk you are" "well then, anyways I got to go" I nod "Bye bye" I say leading him outside "Bye Mack" I smile**

**End of flashback**

**A few days later, day before Christmas**

My mom accepted Justin and me a couple and we're all sitting in front of the fireplace with marshmallows and the fire burning bright.

Justin and Austin are play fighting over the last marshmallow, my mom whispers "your dad would have been proud of you" I smile at my feet "thanks mom" she nods at me.

I watch my brother and Justin and smile, wondering if me and he will get married one day...maybe have a child...I hope so.

Justin catches me looking at him and smiles, I smile back at him and he flips his hair. _God I love it when he flips that hair of his. _

**Later on that night...**

"Justin" I whisper, we're sitting outside on the bench at the park. "Yea?" "Do you think this is just temporary?" "What is?" "Us" he squeezes my hand "no not at all" I nod...

He kisses me on my lower than upper lip as its snows, and the snow lands in his hair making it look even more perfect...

* * *

**A/N**

**OK, so after this chapter...**

**It's the last chapter ._.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nope. No chapter here.

Time to find the epilogue...

**Epilogue**

Justin and Mackayla fought...But they always made up. Sometimes they fought about the most stupid things, and then made up the cheesiest ways possible but their love for one another was so unreal it killed them.

Renee grew up to be a therapist but died at the age 37 from brain cancer, Mackayla had a rough time after that.

Lyla grew up to be a model and she married her photographer at the age of 27.

Mackayla and Justin traveled the world and then once they got back they married at the age of 29, and had 3 children. 1 boy and 2 girls, the oldest was a girl named Riley who has light brown hair and bright blue eyes, then Emily is the middle child who has Dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and the youngest is the boy Lucas who has light brown hair and blue eyes.

Violet died of a gunshot to the head.

THE END

* * *

**Bye guys :( **

**I should be posting the 1st chapter to "Angels on earth 2" **

**Miss u until then :* **

**xoxoxo**

**Taylor **


End file.
